1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method of controlling the same to provide a new user interface for selecting, executing and controlling an item displayed on a touch screen.
2. Background
With the remarkable development of hardware technology and software technology related to various electronic devices including a mobile terminal, electronic devices can provide or store a variety of functions and information. Accordingly, screens of the electronic devices provide various types of information.
In the case of an electronic device including a touch screen, it is possible to access various types of information provided through the touch screen only using user touch.
The electronic device including a touch screen requires constant development of a new user interface for improving user convenience in access of information provided through the touch screen and execution of functions.
When a touch screen is too large to be manipulated by a user with one hand, the user manipulates the touch screen with both hands. In this case, the user manipulates the touch screen using one hand with the other hand holding the electronic device including the touch screen. This touch screen manipulation environment causes the user inconvenience.